


Reporting For Duty

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [127]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux & “Can’t make so much noise if your mouth is full.” Please! – Sorry I sent that too soon – Kylux & cuckold & “Can’t make so much noise if your mouth is full.” Please?





	Reporting For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Cuckold, threesome, dubious consent, coersion

Mitaka straightened his uniform before lifting one gloved hand to rap sharply on the door. Hux had requested delivery of these files to his personal quarters as soon as they were available, and the list of things he would do rather than disappoint his commanding officer was very short indeed. The door opened and Mitaka brightened, greeting on his lips for… not the person he was expecting. 

“Lieutenant” Ren purred. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Mitaka could not help letting his jaw drop as he took in the man filling the doorway in front of him. A fluffy towel draped around his neck only emphasised the broadness of his shoulders, catching the drips from wet curls. The same towel did nothing for the drops rolling down his chest, dragging his eyes down to the low slung pants. Ren shifted, cocking his hips and resting one hand against the waistband of his pants, slipping index and thumb inside the elastic edge. Mitaka closed his mouth with a snap. The man didn’t need to be a mindreader when Mitaka was drooling all over him. 

“These are Hux’s quarters”

Ren smiled. “Well observed.”

“I, ah, Hux, I mean General Hux, asked for these reports to be delivered to him as soon as they were available” he said, brandishing the forgotten pad. Ren moved the hand from his hip to take the pad. 

“He hasn’t returned yet, but I’d be glad to pass them on to him.”

Mitaka froze, now clutching the pad to his chest as if to shield himself. 

“They, em, they really should be handed to Hux personally. Confidential information.”

Ren’s eyes danced as if at some secret joke. 

“Then please,” he said, stepping back and gesturing into the room. “You’re welcome to wait.”

Mitaka would like to have said he strode confidently into the quarters of his commanding officer. In reality he shuffled around the knight as much as he could, ignoring the way the taller man seemed to be leaning into his space. He hurried to Hux’s desk, and stood beside it, allowing his eyes to defocus as Ren moved through the room. 

“Do you want to take a seat lieutenant? Perhaps some refreshment?”

Mitaka looked about the room, eyes drawn to the low blue couch that he knew had been Hux’s choice of decoration for the room. He knew, because he thought about it often. Not caring where Ren had disappeared to, Mitaka moved over to it, lowering himself gently to the cushions, he had often thought about himself and Hux, together on this couch. He slid one gloves hand out, passing it over the threads of the couch, letting his mind wander as to the feel of them against bare skin. 

“Water?”

Ren was suddenly standing in front of him. Mitaka blushed as he withdrew his hand, then flushed further as he realise that Ren was standing in front of him. Right in front of him. Very close indeed. Mitaka gulped down his water and tried not to look at the trail of hair that led down beneath the waistband of Ren’s pants. All too soon, the glass was empty, and Mitaka held it in his lap, looking down at it so as to avoid looking at anything else. 

“Still thirsty?” Ren asked.

Mitaka bit his lip, saying nothing. He refused to dig himself any deeper than he was already. 

“I know something that could help with that,” Ren suggested, and Mitaka’s eyes were pulled up as Ren’s hips swayed closer. “Might make the wait a little easier too.”

Mitaka was honest and truthful, so he was unable to lie to himself about how tempted he was, how curious he was about the truth beneath that bulge. He wanted Hux more, but if Ren was truly Hux’s bedmate, well, this was the next best thing wasn’t it? 

Slowly, carefully, Mitaka reached out to the waistband of Ren’s pants and slowly pulled them down. 

Which is how, when Hux returned shortly afterwards, he found neither Kylo lounging about his quarters making a nuisance of himself as he usually did, not a junior officer waiting to deliver his report. Though what he found was so much better. 

Hux heard the noises, distinct yet quiet as the doors of his quarters slid closed behind him. He removed his hat and greatcoat, and mixed himself a glass of whiskey with ice, the clinking of the cubes in the glass a counterpoint to Mitaka’s quiet cries. He sipped from his glass as he crossed the room quietly, wanting to take in the image before they noted his presence. 

Kylo was lying on his back on the bed, legs spread and slightly bent with Mitaka sitting on his lap, also facing the door. Kylo had his hands wrapped around the small lieutenant's hips, holding him steady while he rocked up into him, the position denying him his full range of motion, but the strength of those glorious thick legs, the ones Mitaka’s hands clung to in his ecstasy, giving him more than enough strength to have his way with the smaller man. 

“Delightful,” Hux said as he stood at the door of the room. 

Mitaka’s eyes flew open, his face blanching of it’s lust fueled haze. Behind him, Hux could see Kylo grinning evilly, his hips continuing to move, even as Mitaka began squirming. 

“Sir! General Hux, I, ah, I meant to, oh kriff, oh kriff yes,” Mitaka stumbled through apologies and report both, trying to present himself as perfect soldier to Hux while being fucked by Kylo’s perfect dick. 

“Kylo, ngh… Hux, sir… I.. ah... karking bastard…. Sir, no, I’m sorry sir, I meant… kriff… I meant… “ Mitaka’s head fell forward as Kylo picked up the pace, unrelenting in trying to deny him the ability to speak, even though it wasn’t quite enough. 

“Hush now,” Hux said as he stepped forward. “This is a wonderful sight to see,” he said as he put two fingers under Mitaka’s chin, lifting up his head to look into his blown pupils. He rocked gently there on Hux’s hand as Kylo slowed again, trying to press himself into Mitaka’s body as far as possible before withdrawing as much as the position would allow. Hux knew this method; he was trying to make himself last. 

“Sir… I…”

Hux tutted, setting down his glass and then returning to stand in front of Mitaka, He’d been half hard since he had heard the noises in his own quarters, and as he opened his own trousers now in front of his lieutenant, he could see how the man’s eyes fixed on his crotch as Hux removed his cock and stroked it to full hardness. 

Hux stroked the head across Mitaka’s lips, making him chase it in his eagerness, lifting up from Kylo’s lap. Kylo groaned as the angle gave him move freedom to move, and he dug his fingers into Mitaka’s hips. Mitaka whined, and Hux took pity, allowing him to take him into his mouth. 

“There now,” he said, voice rough as Mitaka’s tongue swirled around him. “Can’t make so much noise if your mouth is full”

Mitaka moaned happily, a sound that increased in pitch as Kylo began hammering into him, chasing his own release now. His eyes were open, fixed on Hux’s as Hux became flushed. Mitaka was moaned around his cock as Kylo used him. 

“Come on then,” Hux said, his voice tight. “Don’t be selfish to the poor boy.”

Kylo growled and picked up his pace, pulling Mitaka down to meet his thrusts so his head began to bob on Hux’s dick. Hux grabbed Mitaka’s curly hair, pulling gently, though doing him no harm as he was pulled between the two men. 

With a loud groan, Kylo came, lifting his hips up to bury himself in Mitaka. Mitaka shuddered around Hux’s cock as Kylo’s pulsed inside him, and he doubled his efforts to pleasure Hux. The noises Kylo had made already had him close, so he didn’t object when Kylo sat up, finally wrapping his hand around Mitaka’s cock and with a few short strokes, he was coming, gasping wide so Hux’s cock slipped free form his mouth.   
Hux grunted as he took himself in hand, finishing himself off into Mitaka’s still open mouth, his spend dripping from his lips. Kylo leaned around from behind him, licking a taste from Mitaka’s lips and smiling as Hux bent down to kiss him, tasting himself on Kylo’s lips. 

“Well done lieutenant,” Hux said as he put himself away. “I should like it very much if you wished to give more reports like this in the future.”


End file.
